Mercenary Red Dragon
by BronsonWolf64
Summary: My name is Felix Nishmura. I know I will never have a normal life thanks to the life my dad had but I did not think that it will turn into something like this. What I'm a devil now? What is this about a dragon living in my left arm? And why are the schools most popular people taking such a huge interest in me? And I'm going to have a harem? Rated M for language/gore and lemon


**Hi everybody. This is a new story that I am going to work on for a whale and hope you all like it. For all that are fallowing my ToR: omega Aura I'm still working on it. My life has not been giving me much free time in the past year with a job that is shitty as all hell and bosses and co-workers that did not care for the work place. But I no longer work there and the person that helped me with some things with my stories is no longer helping me. So, I hope you all like this and I hope I can make regular updates to this.**

 **To all readers: If you read this last night I am sorry I do not know what happen until I looked at it.**

 **To ShiroKishi24: Thank you! I did not see it was so bad until you commented something got fucked up in the transfer and save but I did fix it. Hope you read this and like it.**

 **I do not own Highschool DxD**

"Talking"

' _Thoughts_ '

*Sound Effects*

* * *

Happy death-day to me

"Get back here Nishmura!"

"We won't stop chasing you!"

"You're not getting away this time!"

Looking out from the second story of Kuho Academe Rias Gremory can see a boy with wild spiky pony tailed (He will say wolf tale to everyone) black and brown hair and the boys uniform but had the jacket and white shirt open to show off a red shirt with a circular logo that had some designs in it and the jackets arms folded up have way on his forearms to show off black finger-less gloves and black baggy-cargo pants tucked in to black work boot being chased around by almost all of the sports clubs.

"Akeno, how is that boy?" she asked her best friend Akeno Himejima.

"If I remember right his name is…. Ah! Hear it is, Felix Nishmura." She said looking into a folder that had some of the school's student's information. Looking at his photo they can see he was a average looking boy with silver eyes but one thing did stand out, it was a scar that went from one cheek to the other crossing over his nose.

"He's half-French half-Japanese. 17 years old. Use to live in this town with his mother until 10 years ago both moved into the countryside in France with his father. He moved back on his own last year at the start of school. He has a 9-year-old sister. Mother is a fashion designer. Father is a retiree, what he use to do is unknown. His grades are average at most, not top of the class but in the top 6. So far besides dress code he never cased any trouble for the school."

Rias was still confused. "But why is he being chased by the school's sports clubs?"

"I can help you out on that one."

Looking at where the voice came from both girls were not surprise to see it was the student console president Sona Sitri and her second in command Tsubaki Shinra.

"Last year he joined all of the sports clubs. But only stayed in each of them for only a few days before he quit saying that none of them interest him."

"But why are they chasing him? Did he do something to make them angry at him?"

"Just the opposite. He did so well in all of the clubs that everyone wants him to join there's. He turns them all down but they don't take no for an answer so he made a deal with them saying 'the first club that can catch me and take me back to their club room I will join no problem' and as you can see none have caught him."

Looking outside all for girls can see that some of the sports clubs have made a wall of people at the front gate.

"You know a lot about him Sona. Looking for a new 'peace'?" asked Rias.

"The thought had cross my mind but no I have a new one already. Besides I have a feeling that he is a wild one. Some of the girls have reported that some of the towns hooligans that have been harassing them have been a lot fewer than last year. One even said she seen him walking away from one of the alleys that had some of them badly bruised but when confuted he denied saying it must have been someone looking like him."

The boy looks at the crowd and sighed as someone from the kendo club pointed her wooden sword at him telling him to give up. Sighing the boy looked at the crowd and ran straight to them. The girls seeing that the crowd not moving, Sona and Tsubaki thought that they would have to break up a fight but he surprised everyone by throwing his book-bag over them.

Whale distracted Felix used one student as a spring-board then started to walk on the other's shoulders until he got past the gate. Getting his bag off the ground he looks back at the school and to Rias Gremory it felt like he was looking right at her.

* * *

Felix's POV

Blue eyes and Crimson hair.

That is what was in my vision as I look back at Kuho. I don't know how or why but that was just in my line of sight. Like some sort beckon calling out to me.

Snapping out of it I look at the 'hoard' as I like to call them to see them all look at me with the 'What The Fuck' look.

"Hay you all know the deal. If I make it past the gate you all cant bug me until tomorrow."

After saying that they all left back to their respective club rooms and/or fields. Man, sometimes I regret trying to look for a club last year. I just wanted to have something to do other than to go to an empty home at the end of the day. Maybe I can get a part-time job or something?

Have-way crossing a highway bridge I see a girl wearing a school uniform I have not seen before. Maybe she is whiting for her boyfriend or transferring to this school? Either way not my business.

"Um, a-are you Felix Nishmura?"

Ok, knowing my name. That does not freak me out.

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"M-my name is Yuma Amano. Y-you see I have been fallowing you after you helped some of my friends from some gang that wanted to do bad thing to them and I wanted to thank you for that."

"Don't. That was not me." I interrupted her. The truth it was but I do not like to be in the limelight of things. I'm the do-good-deed-and-don't-need-a-reword-for-them kind of guy. Besides I got some people that would love to know where I live and what I do. And not all of them are as 'friendly' as the local gangs.

"W-well ether way I have been fallowing you and well I really… I really like you Will you please go out with me?"

Well this is a thing. A really hot girl just confesses to me and asked me to be her boyfriend. A really hot sex girl. Every boy wishes for this. Stuff like this usually never happens to guys like me. What sane guy will not turn this down.

"Sorry but I don't get in bed with people who just call me by my name. It's not you! It's just I had the same thing happen to some time ago and it did not end well. Besides I'm not looking for a girlfriend right now. But if I see you in town we can hang out if you like."

I ran. I know it was a dick move and trust me I hate myself for it. After a minute, I looked around to see if anyone was around on to find none. Reaching in the neck of my shirt I pull out a pendent and open it to look at the pitchers in it.

"Sorry but I'm not ready to move on just yet. Please forgive me."

* * *

It's the weekend now. The first day I did what I normally do which is stay at home playing video games, watching anime and/or working out. But after a while it gets old. So today before school tomorrow I am going into town to look for a part-time job.

I have on my black jean jacket with red hood, the arms have folded like my school jacket and my lucky black finger-less gloves. My favorite red T-shirt with my mom's logo on it and black baggy cargo jeans with red stringing and tucked into my black work boots. I normally where this after school or when it's out.

Walking whale looking at my smart-phone (looking to see where the job app is telling me who is hiring) I accidentally bump into someone. Witch is strange I'm normally good with what was around me even when on my phone.

Looking at who I bumped into I see a girl in a sex devil cosplay. She dropped some flyers for something. After saying "sorry" and helping her pick them up she gave me one. Saying something about my 'Deepest desire' I look at the flyer and see some sort of magic circle (?) I look to ask her what she meant only to find her gone.

"Ether my senses are getting rusty from being in the city to long and not having any one trying to kill me or someone somehow someway drugged me. And I am rely hoping for the second one."

* * *

Walking down some stairs I her a "Kya" sound behind me. I look back to see one of my birthday wishes come true. Boobies falling out of the sky. The FUB (flying unidentified boobs) hit me in the face and dragged me down to the bottom of the steps.

I learned two things this day. 1. Some wishes should never come true. And 2. There is a girl attached to the boobs as my arms are around her making sheer she lands on me and not the concrete and my hands somehow found their way on her nice firm ass. Taking my hands off her butt I grab her shoulders to help her up and to my surprise the girl is none other than the same one that I trend down a day ago Yuma Amano.

"You know I do agree I need to pay for what I did. But maybe we can find a way that doesn't get us both hurt. Is that ok?" She gets her bearings and see she is now straddling me. Jumping off my I notes her face is now all red witch I find cute.

"I am so sorry! I did not mean for that to happen! I was just in a really big hurry! I swear I was not getting back at you for tuning me down!"

"Ok ok all is well and good. Everyone is alive and well." I try to calm her down. It was then I notice she was in a pretty blue dress. "So, meeting up with someone? With the way you look I have to say I'm starting to regret tuning you down."

"I can ask the same if did not know any biter you were meeting someone."

Ok casual talk, good. "You can say that. I'm out looking for a part-time job. You?"

"Oh, the same. Y-you mind coming with me?" she asked doing a cute little thing with both her index fingers. Reminds me of Hinata from Naruto.

"Well I did say if we see each other in town we shod hang out." And so, we spent the day looking and sending application in for a job.

* * *

"What the hell is with half of the people in this town!? I'm half-French and I'm not as horny as some of these jackass that call themselves managers!" If someone asked me how the interviews went I will tell them that I almost got arrested for attempted murder.

Over have of the people we went to mostly starred at Yuma's breast not even paying attention to what we were saying. One tried to grope her and is now in the hospital for a broken arm. And if it was not that after we said we were looking for work after seeing Yuma some force their uniform on her telling her to change right away only to find out they set up a camera in the changing room. Yah, to say I called the cops is an understatement. I hate being a nark but in cases like this you can tattoo snitch on my forehead. I can only say only three places that we sent application to. Down side to that they have a lot of people applying to them so most likely they won't hire us.

"I'm am so sorry for today, Amano-san. If I had known that it will turn out like this I would have never taken you to any of those places."

"It's ok. I wanted to find a part-time job too." She looks at me with a smile.

"Your right. Still wish I do something to make it better." All of a sudden I hear a lowed gurgle sound. Look at where it was coming from I see the sores Yuma's stomach. Laughing at her red face I ask if she wants to get something to eat with me. We find a diner to eat at and as we do we talked to one another. As we do I can't help but think maybe I was a little too fast tuning her down.

After eating, we walked out and a certain tap of store caught my eye. "Hay, come with me." I said grabbing her hand, I start to lead her over to it.

We run in and I start to look around for something that she will hopefully like. She looks at me in confusion. I don't blame her, I mean what would you do if someone drags you into a jewelry store? I look for just the perfect one then I see one in one of the display case. Calling an employ I pointed at the bracelet telling her I'll by it. Looking at Yuma I take her hand and put the bracelet on her. She looks at me in confusion.

"Before you say anything, just take this as my apology for being an ass back on the bridge and to make up for such a shit day." She asked if I'm ok with the cost. "I'm ok on money. I was just looking for a job to kill boredom. Besides I think that was made for you." She then gives me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen sense coming back to Japan. I got my phone out and tuck her pitcher. It was perfect. Her smile, the way she haled the bracelet, and the setting sun just behind her.

We walked to a nearby fountain and for most of it we walked in silence. When we reach it, she runs up to it and jumps on the edge. She looks at me before asking why I did all of this.

"Well guess you can say I just like to help people. Don't care if they thank me or not." For some reason, something felt off. Like something big was going to happen and I don't want to be around to see what it was. "Hay its getting late so I'm going to head on back home. Hope I can see you again."

As I start to head back she calls out to me.

"Before you go, can you do me a favor?"

That felling kick into overdrive. I looked over to Yuma and she was facing the fountain. I looked around to see if something was off and found nothing. No sound. No birds. No pets. No people. All there was is me and Yuma.

"Can you please die for me?"

I thank my instincts of making dodge roll out of her shot. I only have three seconds before she reacts so I ran straight to her getting a baton I hid in my pockets. As I got close to her I hit her in on the head then not wasting and time I grab her arm twist around and shoulder toss her into the fountain.

"Sorry, but you're not the first to try to stick it in me." I said getting one of my taser-gun out and shot her shocking her until the battery wore out. Let me tell you being the son of an ex- mercenary boss that use to overthrow dictators and/or terrorist you get targeted by the assholes who somehow survive and/or fallow them. Some say they are getting back at him by targeting me and my mom. If not that some give me the 'sin of the father, sin of the son' crap just to try to justify killing me. So in response to it I had to learn how to be a mercenary. From guns to grenades and blades to CQC. Even tactics and scenarios that can kill. I had to learn it all. And kill any that threaten me and my family.

To this day I carry weapons on me at all times. Unfortunate for me I only have my anti-goon set which is on enforcer baton, two taser-guns, a flash bang grenade, a regular hand-taser, a smoke grenade, and a taser-glove.

I look around to see what Yuma had for a weapon but I did not see one on her. So, I look to where I stood and found what looked like a spear made of purple light. "What the fuck?" I trend back to Yuma expecting to see a corps but found a fist hitting me in my face and sent me to a nearby tree.

"You know I was going to kill you only for the fact that you had a sacred gear, but now I'm going to kill you because that hurt you pathetic human!"

What happened next broke my view of the world. Yuma's dress ripped off and was now replaced with a lather bikini with spiked shoulder pads, thigh-high black heel boots, long leather gloves and now has black wing coming out her back.

"Any last words human?"

' _Snap out of it Felix or your dead_.'

"Yah, your still wet."

With that I throw the flash bang first blinding her before getting my second taser-gun shouting her. I placed the lock on the trigger and ran. I did not get too far because for some reason I can't leave the park fountain as I somehow Pac-man it with a now pissed off Yuma ahead of me.

"Don't think you can run away. I set up a barrier around this area. No matter how far you run you won't escape and no one can save you."

' _So, it's a one-on-one session with dark wing bitch. Ok Felix you cannot leave this place and you are fighting a winged woman that tanked two full shock session wale wet and can still kill you with a light-saber shooting and all you have is a shock-glove, a taser and one smoke bomb. All in all, I have to reach down grab the big ones and pull one hell of a miracle out my ass._ '

I look around the area to see what I can use to help me. I see something out of the coroner of my eye.

' _If this works I so owe O'Neal 50,000 yen._ '

* * *

Third-person POV

Raynare was shocked and angry over the fact that she had not killed this human yet.

At first, she thought that he was stupid like the rest and let his dick do the thinking but was shocked when he tenured her down. So, when she heard he was in town she decided to 'bump' into him. All day long they went looking for a job and she hated it. Like most human males she seen all wanted to perv on her if not try to bed her instantly because they were week minded. But not him. In fact, he punished the others for trying so hard to do so. Whale they ate he told her he did perv on her a little but he did not think to do so out in the open or even let it control him. He even asked for forgiveness for it. Then he got her a bracelet just to try to make her happy and apologies for tuning her down.

She will admit if she was human she might have liked him, but she was too loyal to Azazel-sama and the Grigori to even think that. He was a human with a sacred gear that can pose a threat to them so he has to die.

Felix tried to run out again and just as he reach the edge of the barrier he threw some sort of canister before running strait to her.

"Fool. If you want to die stay still!" She yelled shooting another spear of light.

Felix barley dodging it getting a cut on his left arm before sliding at her hitting her legs. Before falling Felix popped up using his right arm then grabbed her head slamming it down to the ground.

' _Dammit. Because of tows electric shocks I can't use my wings._ '

Getting up Raynare looked to where Felix ran and found a huge cloud of smoke. As she looks in it she can see just a shadow of a person on his knees. Smirking she got her spear of light ready.

"You can't run and you can't hide you can only DIE!"

She threw it and it hit its mark. But instead of blood a stream of water hit her sending back a little. Hearing footsteps she looked to see Felix run once more right at her.

* * *

Felix's POV

Taser-glove on one hand and taser in my other I ran at Yuma. Punching her in the stomach with the glove and jabbing the taser in the back of her neck. The only thing going in my mind right now is ' _Please go down_ ' over and over. Honestly that was all dumb-ass luck. How I pulled all that off I do not know but glad I plan was to use the Pac-man effect to my advantage. I had seen a water fountain and tried to see if my smoke grenade would do the same thing I did when I tried to run. It worked. When she hit her spear in to it, it caused water to shoot out and hit her. Then with the last weapons I had I ran full charge and hit her with every thing I had.

As the power in both weapons died, I was glad to see that Yuma went limp. As I drop her on the ground and I am shocked to see she still conscious and was glaring at me. Not to long I was eating with her and now hear we are both trying to kill each other. It makes me sad to see it come to this.

If you ever had an adrenalin rush you know what it's like when it goes away. My body feels like I have lead weights on all over. The cut on my arm feels like a thousand needles are running in, over, and around it. How I'm still conscious is a miracle.

But now I have to end it.

"I don't know if you care or not, but I'm sorry." I said breathing hard and but my foot at her throat ready to snap it. "But other than this it was a fun shit day because of you."

For some reason, I find myself flying in the air with a burning pain in my chest. I look to see a red spear of light struck me in the back. I hit the ground hard. As it disappears i try to get up but only have the strength to flip over.

"Well, well, well. Having a hard time Raynare-chan?" A voice I have not heard before asked.

"I *huff* don't *huff* need *huff* your *huff* help *huff* Kefka." Said Yuma or now Raynare.

"Oh! But it looked like this human had you at his mercy. Your even on the ground unable to move because of him."

A boy about my age comes into my view. He had blond bowl cut hair a tee-shirt with a sleeve-less hoodie over it and shorts that went past his knees. His face pissed me off. It was a face with slit eyes and a smile that just broadcasted 'I'm up to shit and I'm superior'.

Their voices where starting to burl out as I felt a pool of blood form around me.

' _Shit! I Don't want to die. I have to keep my promise to her! I have to find my place in the world_.'

As the world started to fade a vision came to me.

Blue eyes and Crimson hair.

I don't know how. I don't know why. But it was just there. Like a becon calling out to me. The world faded except for that. And for some reason I was calm.

"So, you are the one that called me."

* * *

 **Why French? Why not? Was just watching TFS Hellsing liked Pip and watched Highschool DxD then said why not. No Alucard will not show up it is not a crossover. But there will be references to that and others. Again, hope you like this. Oh, and sorry if I mess up the honorifics I am new at using them and this is my first time (please be gentile).**

 **Read, Review and I will see you soon BronsonWolf64 OUT!**


End file.
